Alphabet for Straw Hat
by Rumu
Summary: 26 alphabets centering on Monkey D. Luffy, ranges from his lack of intelligence, to his fearlessness and determination, to his simple (and sometimes naive) thoughts. Oh, and his gluttonous nature too.


Action

He was really more of the "do first, think later" kind of guy. That is, if he ever gave a thought for his actions at all.

Book

The apocalypse happened when Luffy sat on the deck with an open book laid out in front of him. All was right in the world though, when it became clear that he was just drooling over the pictures in "The Book of Meat".

Challenge

The New World was full of challenges, and he gladly welcomed each and every one of them with open arms and a daring grin on his face.

Danger

The word seemed to have no meaning to him at all. So far, all attempts to educate him on the subject have failed miserably.

Eat

Luffy never eats food; he practically inhales them.

Father

Sometimes, Luffy sits and thinks about his father, and wonders if the man likes meat, or knows how painful Garp's "Fist of Love" can be.

Grin

His grin was infectious; he always managed to pull a smile from everyone even in the darkest of times. Though there were some who wondered if he was just plain crazy.

Hero

It was funny how he didn't know that in the eyes of many, regardless of his motivations, he already was a hero.

Identity

As a child, Luffy already knew what he wanted: to be the Pirate King, and to eat meat and party at every chance he got.

Jealous

Sometimes, just sometimes, when he looks at the Red-Haired Pirates, a weird feeling rises up inside of him that makes him more determined than ever to find people that he could love and treat as nakama too.

Kill

There were some that wondered why Straw Hat never killed his enemies, and assumed that for all his power, he was still just a brat who couldn't stand death. Luffy knows though, that some things are far worse than death.

Lost

Luffy's sense of direction was as bad as Zoro's, but at least even he couldn't get lost walking down a straight path. Most of the time.

Meat

His crew sometimes wondered why their captain loved meat so much. Was it because of its taste, or was it because it seemed to be some sort of power-up food for him?

Negotiation

The negotiations for an alliance had ended very badly. Perhaps that foolish pirate crew really shouldn't have insulted the Pirate King's nakama.

One-sided

The entire fight was really rather one-sided. One does not gang up on Straw Hat Luffy with a mere 10,000 henchmen.

Party

When Straw Hat became the Pirate King, the celebration party he threw that lasted for 5 days was so awesome that it was dubbed by everyone as "The Damn Best Party Ever!"

Quantity

Luffy held fast to the belief of "Quantity over Quality" when it came to food.

Romance

In his own way, Luffy had also inspired others; bringing with him an air of romance about being a pirate.

Simple

He followed a very simple rule when it came to fighting enemies: Kick their asses, and if that didn't work, kick their asses more.

Thrill

Paradise was nothing compared to the New World, and Luffy enjoyed every thrill the Final Sea had to offer.

Unrivaled

"Big Eater" Jewelry Bonney always thought she was unrivaled as an infamous glutton. Until she saw for herself just how much Straw Hat Luffy could actually eat.

Virgin

"Hey, Straw Hat. Are you a virgin?"

"Hmm? What's that? A kind of meat?"

Weak

He had to train more, get stronger. Never again would he be unable to protect the ones he loved. Never again would he be so weak.

"X"

On bad days, when he's alone, Luffy would look down at the proof of his defeat, and can't help but be reminded of his loss.

Youth

Luffy never really understood nor really cared about the significance of youth. Youth-the loss of it-was something to worry over in the future, and he was much more interested in the now, anyway.

Zoo

He was like a zoo in many ways; loud, and a little smelly. Spending time with him was rather tiring , but at the end of the day, it was well worth the fun and excitement.


End file.
